Undying Love
by orlandosangel
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Inuyasha, Miroku and their group of bad guys. Things happen and Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves fighting for their lives and their love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: Hey, this is the beta-reader of this fic. Hope you all enjoy it, she's hoping for a lot of positive feedback and helpful criticism. Enjoy! If anyone needs any help on any fics, my author name is Spring Angel. I'm always willing to help!)

"Bye mom, bye Souta, see you in a week! Have fun on your trip to America!" Kagome said waving to her mom and brother as they got into a car and drove to the airport. Kagome shut the door and sighed. She finally had the house to herself for a week. Her grandfather would be out of town visiting some old friends for a month or so.

Kagome was happy her family left but also sad because they were going to miss her birthday in two days. She would be turning 18. She wasn't going to have a party or anything, she was going to go clubbing for the first time instead.

Kagome walked to the kitchen to get something to eat because she was starving. When she realized there was nothing to eat she looked around hoping her mom left her some money to go shopping for food. When she turned around she saw some money laying on the counter and a note from her mom. It said:

Dear Kagome,

I know you are going to be alone for your birthday and everyone is really sorry they are going to miss it. I left you some money for food and anything else you might need. Please don't mess up the place too much and don't stay out all night. We will see you in a week.

Love, Mom

Kagome looked down at the money and counted it. She was shocked at how much money her mom had left her with. Right there in her hands she was holding $300. Kagome was really hungry now but she didn't feel like going out and shopping and then coming back to cook so she decided to order a pizza instead.

45 minutes later the door bell rang and Kagome ran down the stairs rapped in a towel. When she opened the door there was a boy there that looked about Kagome's age. He looked her up and down then smirked at her causing Kagome to feel uncomfortable. She took the pizza and asked the man how much it cost.

"$11.50, Miss." He replied with a smirk as Kagome paid him and then shut the door in his face.

'Perverted freak.' Kagome thought as she was walking into the house with her pizza. About an hour later Kagome was getting tired so she decided to take a little nap before she was to go out with her friends. So she laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

"Shut-up, will you?!" One boy yelled at another one.

"Well.. I was just telling you that this house has a really hot girl living in it...." Said the other one.

"How do you know that?" Asked the first guy.

"I saw her when I was delivering her pizza," the second guy said.

The first guy's name was Inuyasha and he was really handsome and strong. He had long black hair and dazzling violet eyes. The second guys name was Miroku, he had short black hair and purple eyes and was always chasing after every pretty girl that crossed his path.

Right now Inuyasha and Miroku where hiding in the bushes in front of Kagome's house and were trying to look into the window but couldn't see anything. So they walked around the back and font the back door open so they walked in and found themselves in the kitchen. They walked through the kitchen and walked into the living room where they saw Kagome laying on the couch. They walked over to her.

"See, I told you she is hot! Come on Inuyasha, let's have some fun with her," Miroku said looking over at Inuyasha. But before he could say anything the doorbell rang and a voice was heard through the door.

"Kagome, open up! I have really good news!" A girl said. At this Kagome opened her eyes and came face to face with Inuyasha's violet orbs. But before Kagome could scream Inuyasha covered her mouth and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a confused face.

"We can't leave her here, she has seen our faces. She might turn us in for breaking and entering and then the cops will be after our sorry asses. I don't know about you, but I don't need that right now." Inuyasha said walking out the back door and through the woods till they were out of sight.

(A/N: Hey, orlandosangel here....hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
